endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revnorian
TBA Physical Description *Chitinous Exoskeleton *Insect-like appearance *6-7ft tall on average *Two white eyes without pupils *Dark in coloration: Black is common tone of 'skin' color *Three large toes on each foot and three-five digits on each hand *There fingers can be described as claw-like and their toes become progreesively thinner and are pointed *Bipedal *Small portion of the population has wings which can be used for short periods of flight, these are known as Hoppers to various species. *Two nostrils, although the species lacks a nose Culture Even before contact with other species was achieved Revnorians were dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and advancement of their culture. Religion has taken a back seat to science, but many Revnorians still practice the religion of their home-world as it has become intertwined with their fascination with science. They were one of the first species to achieve space flight and colonization after The Scouring as they repeatedly pushed themselves to pursue new frontiers. They are seen as an open society who pursue to establish alliances with races and have attempted to pushed to others to ascension. Their willingness to push others species has at been seen as an almost superiority complex to other species. The species has united central government upon each colony or planet who oversees the progress of the colony. Their moon is seen as almost a sort of holy symbol to the species as it floats over two of their planets showing a everlasting connection between their species. Relationships With Other Species *Altaic: The relationship between the two seems to be stable as both enjoy trading with each other and maintain friendly diplomatic relationships. The welcoming disposition of the Alatics have contributed immensely to the interactions between the species as they worked together to establish new colonies. Revnorians have in return offered pieces of technology as gestures of friendship and their own pieces of these colonies. The two species have worked together in joint-operations to protect their colonies from Skeaver Pirates *Eurypt: Revnorians harbor a deep dislike for Eurypt. Trade and diplomatic relationships are the only established form of true interaction/cooperation between the two species. The Revnorians-Eurypt War (also known as The Congregation War/The Gathering War) is when the species' mutual dislike for each other exploded into armed conflict. After the end of official hostilities both species harbor resentment and see each other as the cause of the war. Under guidance of others, the two have gained trade connections and diplomatic machinery has been set in place to prevent another outbreak of war between the two. *Human: TBA *Skeavers: Revorians have previously sought in the past to domesticate the species with primarily fruitless results. There have been recorded results of some of the programs implemented have been able to tame members of the species, but aren't enough to justify the danger. One of the main reasons the project was a success was because they took in mainly child or newborn Skeavers. Some of these Skeavers have become valuable members of society and have thanked the Revnorian government for allowing for their ascension beyond their primal roots. However, the project was unpopular with the population and other species, leading to it being shut down after the first run of tests. Mannequin Sketches Revnorian_Lateral.jpg Revnorian_Ventral.jpg Revnorian_Dorsal.jpg Category:Lore Category:Species